


绞首礼

by nox0707



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 半PWP，有那么点可以忽略不计的剧情，但作者希望大家都能看到剧情。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	绞首礼

**绞首礼**

**Live by hanging**

仿佛被绞架的绳索缠绕着脖颈。

艾瑞克对着镜子，小心翼翼地把覆盖在脖子上的纱布一圈一圈解开。解下的纱布上沾着已经干涸的血迹，和一些让人恶心的半透明的脓液。天气已经开始转暖，廉价旅馆没有任何通风条件可言，湿热的环境很容易让伤口恶化。沾了血和脓的纱布会迅速变得干硬，摩擦着颈部的皮肤，让人产生被嘞住了脖子的错觉。

艾瑞克把换下来的纱布扔进垃圾袋里。感谢瑞雯在白宫庭前手下留情。

变形者当然可以一枪把子弹送进他的心脏——他熟悉她的技巧，如此近距离的击杀对她来说易如反掌——但她没有那样做。这是看在查尔斯的面子，抑或是她还念着一丝同志之谊——不，不可能，如果在艾瑞克被关进五角大楼地下之前瑞雯还对他有一丝情谊的话，也都在巴黎会谈的广场上，被他自己操纵的那颗子弹击碎了。她很清楚，那些塑料手枪里装的是国防部针对变种人——严格来说，针对万磁王——制作的塑料子弹，里面填充的除了火药也许还有剧毒物质，一发便能让他丢掉半条命。

所以，那个时候，她终究是看在查尔斯的情面上，才没有动手杀他了。

艾瑞克不禁冷笑了一声。

向查尔斯表达感激之情听起来就像一个绝美的笑话。天真的查尔斯，善良的查尔斯，永远不能理解他所见过的悲剧。事后想起来，杀瑞雯这个行动做得确实不太聪明，但万磁王坚信自己针对哨兵和美国政府的行为都是合理且积极有效的。电视转播是个可充分利用的东西，他希望他的行动足以唤醒同胞的意识，变种人需要联合起来获取权力。

而查尔斯始终还抱着他的酒瓶沉浸在和平的麻药里。

现在，艾瑞克正在弗吉尼亚，在里士满附近的一个小地方。无名的旅馆不过问客人的身份，他已经给兄弟会的成员发了电报，在等待接应之前，他不得不针对瑞雯给他慷慨留下的纪念做一些应对。他当然不希望当他的追随者前来之时，发现他们的领袖脖子上还挂着一个流血的大洞。

被通缉期间难以搞到更好的药品，而闷热潮湿的天气让人心生躁郁。每当他把新的纱布缠到脖子上，就感觉极不自在，感觉像是有什么无形的手指卡在那里——

他感到一双手卡在他的脖子上。

艾瑞克顿时凝固了。

房门并没有任何被打开的迹象，而这个通风条件糟糕的房间甚至没有一扇足够大的窗户来容纳一个人通过。他深知自己一直抱有非凡的警惕性，若有人侵入房间，他不可能还一无所知。

然而对方的手指现在就环在他的脖子上。他为了换药只穿着背心和四角短裤，他的脖子现在处于毫无保护的状态，如果对方手里有凶器，他只能召唤桌上的小刀来抵抗，并且做好两败俱伤的准备。

在一切的攻击和反抗都没有实现之前，他感到柔软湿热的嘴唇贴上了他的后颈。

“你好，艾瑞克。”天真的查尔斯，善良的查尔斯，像多年未见的情人重逢那样，从背后给予他温柔的问候，并且收紧了卡在他脖子上的手指。

这不是梦。艾瑞克很长时间都不做梦了。

面前的查尔斯看起来比梦境真实一万倍。那已经见识过的乱糟糟的长发和胡子，通红的眼眶昭示宿醉的痕迹，皱巴巴的背心看上去过于邋遢，半透明的高档丝质睡袍还破了一个洞。

很难想象这是当年那个风度翩翩的年轻教授。

通常酒鬼们都东倒西歪很容易被制服，但这个醉鬼现在却轻易地把艾瑞克压倒在床上，大腿压着大腿（而且艾瑞克还几乎光着），强有力的手臂掐着后者的脖子，手指间沾满血和脓，无情地按压那个伤口，看起来像个独断而决绝的暴君。他毫不掩饰愤怒，正如他也不掩饰手臂上的一大串针孔。

哦。那些针孔。

艾瑞克抽了一口气，因为查尔斯又继续用力了。沾满血和脓的手指死死地扼住他的咽喉，指甲嵌进肉里，艾瑞克几乎可以预见自己在很短的时间之后就会开始缺氧抽搐。他得做点什么。查尔斯不可能出现在这里，他只是个悲哀的瘸子，不可能毫无预兆地出现在里士满的小旅馆，最有可能的是这只是查尔斯创造出来的一个幻象，因为这个查尔斯显然能跑能跳还非常有力量，他看起来很生气，而且他也有足够的理由生气。

“查尔斯，你……“

”艾瑞克，我的朋友，“查尔斯凑近他，每一个字都把沉重的酒气喷到艾瑞克脸上，”你知道吗，缢死和勒死都属于绞刑——二战之后很多战犯被判绞刑，因为他们罪大恶极。“

”停下……“

他断断续续地劝说，大脑仅剩的运转都致力于如何躲避死亡。因为他罪大恶极——天真的查尔斯，善良的查尔斯，有如圣人一般的查尔斯，也许终于无法忍受故友成了一个罪大恶极的恐怖分子，所以打算亲自动手一劳永逸。艾瑞克非常懊悔将头盔遗落在白宫花园里，查尔斯的幻象想要杀死他，而他就像被扒光了一样无法反抗，如果有头盔在的话他绝不会——

他绝对不会让查尔斯这样压制着他然后吻他。

查尔斯的嘴唇像是很多年前一样覆盖在他干燥的嘴唇之上。伴随柔软的触感，酒精的气息一并窜进口腔里，紧接着舌头也伸了进来。他们的舌头像衔尾蛇一样搅在一起，强迫性的接吻让艾瑞克的缺氧状况更严重了，他开始抽搐，腰部向上，背脊拱起。然后他还只穿着背心短裤，大腿绷紧，和身上的人抵在一起，每一个动作都会让他们摩擦彼此的下体。小查尔斯的形状已经如此明显，不可能没有感觉到跟它一样越来越硬的小艾瑞克。

然而查尔斯仿佛没有察觉到他们都半勃起了一样，双手依然没有放松。

“亲爱的艾瑞克，还记得弗兰肯斯坦吗，你这个怪物。我看到未来……你所做的事，以及将来要做的事……足够判你一百次、一千次绞刑。“

他低声咆哮着，掐着对方的颀长的脖颈，血液和脓液沾满他的手指，浓稠且腻滑，有如挥之不去的死亡。除了前阵子在飞机上那一次，艾瑞克从来没有见过查尔斯如此生气。他感到肺里的氧气一再地减少，他快要看不清查尔斯脸上的表情了，他不知道查尔斯究竟出了什么鬼，但他知道得在对方判他绞刑并亲手处决之前做点什么。

查尔斯的双手滚烫。也许是因为酒精，也许是因为闷热，也许是因为别的什么原因，比如他们的下身紧紧贴在一起而且都硬了。

艾瑞克知道他的选择不多。

他抬起腿，用膝盖磨蹭查尔斯，并且再一次挺起腰，用那个硬起来的部分摩擦查尔斯，试图让身上的人明白他的意思——其实不需要如此曲折，查尔斯从来都有精准的理解力。

查尔斯松开一只手。一直匮乏的空气突然涌进艾瑞克的喉咙里，令他呜咽着咳嗽出声，而查尔斯空闲的那只手开始抚摸他，细致地摸索，从肩膀上轮廓明显的肌肉，一直到因为紧张而收缩的腹部。那件薄薄的背心被熟练地往上推卷，露出起伏的胸膛，查尔斯用沾着血液的手指从脖子处的伤口一直画到左边的乳头——那里与心脏只隔着一层皮肉。

他们抵在一起的下身硬得像滚烫的石头。

查尔斯望着艾瑞克，蓝眼睛里有一点疑惑（尽管后者更加疑惑），他似乎从刚刚的狂热状态冷静了下来，刚刚才发现自己正在不住地喘息。他怔怔地看着血和脓涂满他的指节，看起来粘稠而又悲伤。最终查尔斯闭上眼，再度俯下身去啃咬艾瑞克干裂的嘴唇，以及暴露在外的那段血流得一塌糊涂的脖颈。

艾瑞克猜测自己一定被查尔斯身上散发出来的酒精气息影响了，因为在他意识到之前，自己已经本能地开始回吻，并再一次拱起腰用力地贴上对方的身体。查尔斯柔软而炽热的嘴唇从他的下巴扫到喉结，靠近那处伤口。他吻得如此虔诚，仿佛膜拜。

……

……

棋盘摆在桌上，查尔斯怔怔地看着艾瑞克的衣领。

那玩意儿真是太突兀了，就好像上帝在果树旁边插了个“禁止采摘”的广告。没有正常人会在飞机上、在大家都紧张不安的时候，专程去给自己裹上一条绞索般的领巾——即使艾瑞克不完全算正常人，查尔乡仍然相信他至少应该有正常人的思维，或者审美。

——呸！你跟艾瑞克谈审美？

他摇摇头，艾瑞克正在研究下一步该动哪枚棋子，在查尔斯无意识摇头的时候诡异地瞪视着他。

查尔斯挠了挠脸颊。那条碍事的领巾就那么四平八稳地缠在男人的脖子上，仿佛一条随时都会收紧的绳索。查尔斯十分确定，半小时前他们在为了谁抛弃谁争吵的时候，对方脖子上还没有那玩意儿，而现在……艾瑞克似乎完全不打算对此做任何解释。

“该你了。”艾瑞克疑惑地看了看他，但查尔斯太介意那条领巾而无法安心下棋。

他没怎么想，只是朝对面的男人招招手。

“过来。”

艾瑞克依然保持着疑惑的表情，但勉强还地起身靠过来。查尔斯趁其不备一把抓住后者的领口，把那条碍事的领巾从他衣服里扯出来。

领巾下摆沾着一点点红色的痕迹。艾瑞克不耐烦地把头别过去。当查尔斯观察对方的时候他得到了答案：在被领巾遮挡的皮肤上，一道醒目的血痕还是新鲜的。伤口并不深，血液已经干了，但艾瑞克还是有一瞬间皱起了眉。

疼痛——对这个钢铁心肠的男人来说不算什么。查尔斯对自己说，但这样的说辞并不能阻止他伸出手。艾瑞克顺从地让查尔斯把他拉过去，在他身边俯身，让他能在一个足够近的距离观察脖子上的伤口，虽然表情仍是疑惑的。

查尔斯用指尖轻轻地触碰细微的红色伤口。男人出于本能地颤了一下，立刻又恢复到面无表情状态。

两秒钟之后艾瑞克推开他：“这不是个好主意，查尔斯。”

教授察觉到自己的失态。为了靠近他，艾瑞克正用一只手臂撑着沙发的椅背，俯身下来。他们看上去像是要接吻。查尔斯有点尴尬地收回手。

“怎么回事？”

“刚刚的气流，摔坏了些东西。”

他这才意识到艾瑞克竟然真的像罗根说的一样在捡盘子。往好了去想，至少他不是无事可干于是乱动飞机；往差了去想，伟大的万磁王必定会把这笔账记在躺枪的狼人头上。

查尔斯用力皱起眉头，眼眶红得像兔子，胡乱地把领巾塞回男人敞开的领口：“戴着那东西让你看起来像要上绞架。”

“没人能审判我。”艾瑞克慢条斯理地整理衣领，把那条沾着血的领巾挂回脖子上，坐回对面。

他们不需要审判你，他们只需要消灭你。查尔斯在心里说，但嘴上说出来的却是“洗手间有医药箱。”

艾瑞克的回应是吃掉他一匹马。查尔斯脸上不动声色内心暴跳如雷。

一局完了之后僵硬的气氛实在撑不起第二局。喝光了一瓶酒的两个人抢夺厕所的使用权。艾瑞克捧起水泼在脸上。查尔斯打开柜子，从里面拿出白色的医药箱。艾瑞克在他身后叹气：“查尔斯，我不需要。”

“我说了算。”教授强硬地说，用脚后跟把门关上，好像要干什么糟糕的事情一样。但实际上他手上只有一卷纱布。

“你不需要……”

“转过来。”

伟大的万磁王如他要求的那样转过身，查尔斯抽掉那条领巾，露出干涸的伤痕。医用棉沾了蒸馏水洗净，止血药只需要少量。查尔斯靠近——他的脸刚好冲着对方的下巴，那里有一颗完美的水珠正在聚落，滑动，然后粉身碎骨地坠落在锁骨的凹陷里。

查尔斯在喉咙里哽了一下。光裸的颈部毫无防备地暴露在他面前，他记得那个字叫做embrace——血的拥抱，信奉，彻底的接受，死亡与重生的仪式。然而查尔斯并不吸血鬼，并且瑞雯还在巴黎等着玻利瓦尔·特斯拉克，这不是应该分心的时候。

他把白色的纱布扯开，贴着艾瑞克的皮肤缠上去，确保不会太松也不会太紧。那是脖子——人体最脆弱的部位之一，脊椎和动脉都是轻易就容易被破坏的地方——男人垂着眼看着他，似乎在等待他的发落。

而他的动作如同正在把绞架的绳索拴在毫无防备的颈部。

“你真的不需要这样。”艾瑞克似乎微微叹了口气。

作为回答，查尔斯轻轻地将嘴唇贴上刚刚裹好的白色纱布。那下面有脉搏在跳动。

他们在狭窄的洗手间里站了片刻。这几秒钟似乎从表盘的刻度上消失了。飞机无人驾驶，罗根从未敲门，巴黎遥不可及，在数千米的高空只有查尔斯和他的犯人，他的罪孽，他无法处决的对象。艾瑞克认命地把脖颈送到他嘴边——万磁王如此顺从，这极其可疑，阴谋的气息挥之不去，然而查尔斯下意识拒绝去想象原因。他数着嘴唇下温暖的血管搏动。他知道这一刻不会持续太长，因此只能在它结束之前放弃别的念想。

机身的颤动让他的放空比预想更短。

“不是我。”艾瑞克耸肩。查尔斯自己退了两步，不敢抬头看他走出洗手间。

在门关上之前，查尔斯说：“……你知道的吧？”

“什么？”

“我不能……”

门在他最后一个词出口之前合拢了。

门在她最后一个词说完之前就合拢了。

安琪尔显然非常乐意跳槽，虽然看起来她对于脱衣舞娘这份工作也算挺满意的。在查尔斯承诺了稳定的薪水、条件良好的住宿、所有工作产生的费用均可开销还有健康保险之后，她的眼睛亮了起来。她轻盈地落地，双翼迅速收回，然后说请稍等，因为卷铺盖走人之前一定要先去把老板揍一顿。

门在她身后无声地合上。查尔斯和艾瑞克相视一笑，酒杯微微一碰以庆祝他们的第一个胜利。

“说起来，你刚刚给她看了什么？”艾瑞克皱着眉。

查尔斯被酒呛了一下，差点咳死自己。艾瑞克贴心地给他捶背，虽然力道离谱得让他觉得自己肾都被拍掉了。

“其实也没什么……”于是他把刚才的幻象给当事人演示了一遍。

艾瑞克毫无防备，被自己身上的亮片晃花了眼，一口酒喷到查尔斯脸上。幻象过于真切，他感到裙子的系带是如何勒着腋下的肌肉，也能感到假发的发网贴着本身的头皮，然而手上依然是未喝完的酒杯，艾瑞克几乎要问查尔斯是不是有过什么奇怪的体验——才能把这身打扮穿在身上的感觉投射得如此贴切，但在那之前——

正在用手绢擦脸的教授看着右边柜子上的冰桶平直地飞了起来，像UFO一样欣然飘来，然后哗啦一下把冰块和融化的水都倾倒在自己头顶。

查尔斯一个激灵跳了起来。艾瑞克哈哈大笑，露出整齐的牙齿。

“你太小气了，艾瑞克。”教授抱怨着蹂躏手里的手绢。

“别告诉我你只是因为好奇才开这种恶劣的玩笑。”艾瑞克看看自己，身上的装束依然没有恢复。这是报复，赤裸裸的。但查尔斯才是这恶作剧的起因，因此艾瑞克丝毫不打算道歉。考虑到所谓的裙子和假发不过是幻象，而且周围的玻璃其实是单向的，他并没有再对查尔斯的恶作剧施以报复，索性就那样继续喝酒。

然后被冰桶洗头的查尔斯瑕疵必报地拎起酒瓶就淋了他一头一身。

他们在大床上扭打成一团。艾瑞克忽略幻象的骚扰，穿着吊带裙和渔网袜把脑洞教授反手摁到床上，查尔斯不得不放弃了制造幻觉，改为手脚并用地反抗。最终查尔斯扯掉了艾瑞克的领带，后者手里揪着他的头发。艾瑞克大概是懒得跟查尔斯玩真的——否则教授早就骨折了——现在查尔斯压着他，手里绞着那条无辜的领带，像个得意洋洋的国王。

艾瑞克因为满头的红酒显得一团糟，但脸上洋溢着笑容。查尔斯知道自己的样子也不会更好。

舞女们的肢体在四周交织成剪影，红酒衍生成奇妙的催化，他们的造型在一起暧昧异常，升高的体温比房间的颜色更炽烈。

查尔斯眨眨眼，艾瑞克发现自己下一个瞬间又穿上了那身闪亮的洋装，还有假发，还有丝袜，一样不缺。

“查尔斯，别逼我把桶扣在你头上。”

同样衣冠不整的教授神秘地把一根食指压上红润的嘴唇：“嘘，鉴于你这美丽的打扮，我需要用更有说服力的方式宣告胜利。”

艾瑞克脸上毫不在意，但查尔斯感觉到他紧张了：被他压在身下的躯体不自然地挪动了一下——这是正常的，任何一个一百八十几公分的男人被塞进洋装都会不自然的——但那并不是单纯的“不习惯”，甚至并不是他想要表现出来的。多年的狩猎生活让这个男人鲜少有松懈的时候，正如此刻他脸上咧开笑容然而身体依旧紧绷。

查尔斯的脸上露出一丝难过的表情。这是他们令人振奋的第一次成功，他能感到艾瑞克身上传来的兴奋之情，犹如壁炉里跳动的火苗——温暖，活跃，然而闪烁其词。

查尔斯不希望他的朋友将警惕和怀疑化作唯一的本能。他把手伸向对方空无一物、毫无遮蔽的颈部。

艾瑞克立刻抓住那双手腕。“查尔斯，你要干什么？”

从查尔斯的角度，艾瑞克正从红色的假发下面瞪着他，眼神焦灼，瞳孔骤然收缩，嘴唇抿在一起，话语中的警惕不言而喻。查尔斯抽回手，继续之前的动作。

“你得放松，我的朋友。放松。”他的话音充满安抚，尽管他知道这个动作并不让人放松——脖颈是人体上最脆弱的部分之一，展露给他人即意味着将弱点暴露在外。

“你可以信任我。”

艾瑞克没有被他说服。他皱着眉，看了看查尔斯，又看了看那双友好的手，最后无奈地闭上了眼睛，一副我为鱼肉的架势。

那双手搭上了他的脖子。手指轻轻地接触到裸露的皮肤，指腹擦过动脉，指关节环绕着咽喉。他能感到那双手带着灼热的温度从耳际一路抚摸到肩侧，手掌经过的地方，那些绷紧的肌肉渐渐放松下来。查尔斯反复地爱抚从脖颈到肩膀那一段肌肉和皮肤，直到最终将一个温暖湿润的吻印在颈侧。查尔斯在脑子里对他说，你看，这并不难。

艾瑞克睁开眼睛的时候，假发和裙子的幻象已经消失了。查尔斯的手依然还停留在他颈部，但那双手动作灵活，正在熟练地打一个领带的结。

“我很熟悉温莎结。”查尔斯黏糊糊地说，“但我想你更适合半温莎。”

他将领带的三角区域翻折，打成结，然后抽紧，抚平。那个半松的结轻轻地、恰如其分地抵在艾瑞克的喉结之下，好像一支箭命中靶心。

“查尔斯……我还不至于需要别人来帮我打领带。”

“我的朋友，你知道吗？你知道的吧？”

“什么？”

“我不能……哦等等，安琪尔来了。”

敲门声打断了剩下的话。在那扇门打开之前，查尔斯只来得及冲他笑了一下。

敲门声打断了他的思绪。

查尔斯清了清嗓子，提高声调：“你好，我可以进来了吗？”

他没有听到回答，于是耐心地又在门外站了一分钟。他知道对方已经盯着门看了好一会儿了，但还是等收到许可之后再进屋。

没有回答，但是门自己开了。

查尔斯脸上露出非常造作的惊讶之情。

“你怎么还没换衣服，如果你想展示身材潜水服可不是个好选择，再说夜里的温度并不高——”

刚刚被他从水里捞起来的不速之客，像是看怪物一样瞪着他。查尔斯只好住嘴。

“你知道我在想什么吧？”艾瑞克低声说。

“不。”

查尔斯把手里的东西放下，找了个地方坐下来，两手交叉放在膝盖上。他已经换过了湿透的西装，现在身上穿的是舰船临时提供的制式衬衣，湿漉漉的头发上还搭着一条毛巾。

“我可以，但我不会。”他说，“这关乎尊重和礼仪。刚刚在水里有所冒犯只是因为情况危急。”

艾瑞克不屑地哼了一声。

然而下一秒，他发现自己哼不出声了。不只是出声，也不能移动（甚至包括移动眼球），他只能坐在那里，一动不动地看着查尔斯好整以暇地站起来走到他面前。

“我已经见识过你的能力有多么绝妙了。”年轻的教授笑了起来，嘴角的弧度大方自然，“作为回礼，现在让我来给你看看我能干什么。”他当然知道艾瑞克无法回答，因此也没有等他有什么反应，只是抬起手抚上对方的脖颈。

而艾瑞克甚至连收缩肌肉也做不到。

查尔斯轻轻摸上抵在对方颈部的那枚拉链，缓缓拉开，露出潮湿的皮肤。艾瑞克能感觉到对方的指尖，干燥而温暖的，轻轻触到他——他感到恐慌，脖子是关键的部位，缺少防备就会被攻击，被掌握在他人手中是完全——

但是查尔斯只是笑着把干净的毛巾裹上他的脖子，并且在脑子里对他说话。

“别担心，检查一下。我只是担心刚刚在水里掐你掐得太用力，你都不知道你力气有多大。”

然后所有的桎梏都消失了。艾瑞克的身体回到他自己的掌控之中，本能让他反射性地操纵着桌上的钢笔戳向查尔斯——教授既不高大也不强壮，并且暴露出身体的弱点，那段光洁的脖子似乎昭示着被要挟的可能。锐利的笔尖刺进教授的皮肤，伤口渗出一点红，但查尔斯不为所动。

艾瑞克却发现自己在不由自主地喘息。

查尔斯不动声色：“我的朋友，你知道我可以随时阻止你。但我不会。我只想让你放松一些，毕竟会涉及到今后长期的合作——”

“我从不跟任何人合作。”

“我相信那正是你强大的原因之一。关于这个我们可以以后再商量。但现在，”查尔斯往靠了半步，逼得艾瑞克（和他的钢笔）退了半步，“我还是建议你先擦干身体，换个衣服。因为无论什么样的交流，都不得不建立在你没有重感冒或者肺炎的基础上。”

他抬起手臂，重新抓住艾瑞克脖子上的毛巾，彻底进入了艾瑞克的私人空间。但他唯一的行为仅仅是展开那条毛巾把艾瑞克裹起来。他的身体和掌心散发的热度让后者犹豫着不知如何反应。

“现在让我重新做个自我介绍，我是查尔斯·泽维尔，叫我查尔斯就可以了。很高兴认识你，我的朋友。”查尔斯要么就是表演大师，要么就是过于天真，因为艾瑞克竟然无法分辨他脸上的兴奋之情究竟是不是真的。然而那表情终究好像那条毛巾一样让人感到温暖和安逸，好像连这些无机物也会受到他那神奇大脑的影响似的。

在艾瑞克在内心埋怨自己为何看着别人发呆之前，他已经回答了自己的名字，并且不自觉地将抵在查尔斯咽喉的钢笔移开了。

查尔斯的蓝眼睛放出了光彩。他抓着艾瑞克的手开始喋喋不休。

“你愿意听我说真是太好了，我的朋友，今晚的相遇是个奇妙的巧合，如果时间差个几分钟也许我就感应不到你了，那可是在海里，你知道我不能……”

……

……

“你不能什么？”

艾瑞克从查尔斯潮水般的吻里挣扎出声。质问令查尔斯停止了动作。

“我看到你的记忆，一瞬间的。”艾瑞克说，“都是关于过去的事。你每次都没有说完的一句话，你不能什么？”

“你不知道？”

“我不知道。”

“我以为你知道。”

但他并没有回答那是什么。

查尔斯的亲吻像退潮的海浪一样让人陶醉。

艾瑞克几乎要为之沉迷了。查尔斯的双手抚摸他的身体，掐着他的腰流连忘返，滚烫的掌心摩擦着他的小腹。艾瑞克只能挺起下身让他们贴得更紧。他的背心已经被脱下来，现在全身只穿着一条四角裤，之前所有的疑惑——查尔斯为什么会出现，他的目的，他本人在哪里，他为何要这样做——诸如此类的，全部都被忽略。他还依稀记得那些疑问，但已经无法去思考，现在只能感觉到对方炽热的嘴唇和掌心，那些温度是如何描摹着他身上的肌肉线条，而他只能去追随那些温度，将每个被掌控的部位送到对方面前。

他有些惊恐地发现，查尔斯并没有束缚他的动作，他也并非不能反抗，而会变成这样两人在床上交缠的局面，只是因为自己心里，某个看不到的地方，也在抱着某些无谓的期待而已。

只是因为那是查尔斯。查尔斯即使把自己搞成糙汉依然是查尔斯，就算他改成飞机头身穿露胸白西装那也依然是查尔斯，是所有“期待、“希望”、”渴求“以及”爱“相关的词语的集合体。他能理解查尔斯为何生气：距离古巴沙滩十年之后，他带给他的又一次背叛，甚至于对瑞文下手——任何一项都足以让查尔斯把他送上绞架——如果有绞架的话。

若是查尔斯真的出于愤怒而操他一顿，他此刻也是能够理解和承受的。

但查尔斯似乎并没有打算要操他，虽然他的手滑进了他的四角裤里。那只高热的手握住了内裤里的勃起，渗出的前液涂抹在他的手指上。查尔斯的手沉重地搓揉他的阴茎，一遍又一遍撸动柱体，指甲轻轻地搔刮小口，指腹按压着囊袋，时不时有意无意地擦过下面的穴口——那里立刻因为湿滑的指尖而收缩起来，伴随着一声绝望的抽气。艾瑞克跟着他的动作摆动臀部，在查尔斯的手掌中抽插自己，无力抑制喉咙里的呜咽和喘息。他的身体因为刺激而蜷缩和扭动，快感如同滚烫的潮水，自下而上地将其埋葬在幻觉中。

他没坚持多久就射了，内裤里濡湿一片，那只美妙又可恶的手抽了出来。查尔斯看着他，从一个极其迫近的距离，蓝色的眼睛好像被海水浸透了的玻璃珠。他挪出那只沾着血和精液的手抚摸艾瑞克的脸颊，最后将食指停在他的嘴唇上。他们长久地注视对方，闷热的空气好像蒸桑拿一样酝酿着暧昧的气氛。

也许是为了终结这种凝视，查尔斯再一次吻上艾瑞克。

“抱歉……我……我现在没有办法帮你清理。”

查尔斯一声不吭地埋下头去，瓮声瓮气的，好像还有一点脸红。

艾瑞克感到对方伏在他身上，然后是漫长的静止。查尔斯的头低垂着，肩膀不住地颤抖，似乎在啜泣。他无法克制自己抬手扶在查尔斯的肩膀上。

“……看在上帝的份上。”查尔斯把头埋在他颈窝里，脸上传来微微的热度。

“什么？”艾瑞克以为自己听错了。

查尔斯从他身上抬起头，烦躁不安地上下打量，最终把眼神落在他脖子的伤口上，那里有一个圆形的洞，血迹完好如初，就像艾瑞克刚刚把绷带撤下来的时候一样。查尔斯的手上并没有血或者脓，当然更没有精液。艾瑞克意识到他的猜测被证实了。

“你并不在这里。”他用力挺起上身，不算太惊讶地发现查尔斯的幻象退却了，“查尔斯，你只是控制了我的大脑做出这种幻觉。你的能力变强了？”

“我找回能力了，因为有个罪大恶极的家伙现在越狱在逃。”查尔斯说，“我没控制你的行动，只是让你感觉到‘我在这里’。我倒是希望我在这儿，如果不是有个混蛋打断了我的腿。”

然而艾瑞克的内裤里还是湿的。查尔斯对他的身体足够了解，光凭想象就把他撸射了。艾瑞克羞愤地想要把查尔斯从身上摔下去——查尔斯这个心怀全世界的圣人想要把罪大恶极的万磁王送上绞架，然后就让一团空气在这个房间里假装操了他，真是完美的报复计划。

去他妈的圣人。

“查尔斯，你到底想干什么？“

查尔斯用手捂住脸。

“对不起。“他又重复了一遍，”我只是……只是很生气。对瑞雯的事。愤怒。怒气像火焰一样从胃里、肺里、心脏……每一个部位烧起来，就像我当初遇到你的时候。我现在能体会你所说的愤怒。“

艾瑞克不吭声。查尔斯简直太有资格愤怒了，尤其是面对艾瑞克的时候。如果真的有什么人能对艾瑞克进行审判，查尔斯也比世界上任何一个人都有理由把他处死。无论是古巴沙滩还是白宫花园，无论是对当年的同伴还是对瑞雯，艾瑞克明白他所作的行为对查尔斯是伤害是不可逆转的，即使罗根到来也未能改变。

查尔斯继续喃喃自语。

“我看到过你没有见过的未来。看到我们曾经——或者说，未来的我们曾经经历的事情，我……我感到很害怕，一想到那些事情曾经发生过……“他颓丧地抱住头，“那些你所做的，在有可能的将来发生的事情，即使有人能阻止，也会造成巨大的伤害。而我，曾经有无数次机会可以提前——阻止你。”

他猛地抬头看着艾瑞克。

“弗兰肯斯坦追踪他制造的怪物一直到北极，它杀了他的恋人和亲人，他必须为他制造出来的怪物负责。艾瑞克，所有人都应该为自己所做的负责。我一直在想，那是我的责任，我应该……”

他没说完又将脸埋进了手掌中。

似乎过了很久，艾瑞克才开口。

“你认为你应该对我——对那些未发生的罪行——请容许我按照你的理解来说，你对我还没有干的那些罪行感到愧疚了吗？你想审判我？”他提高了声调，“你在后悔数十年后的你没有让罗根回到更早的时间，那样也许你可以改变更多的事情，你有无数次机会可以除掉我——在遇到我那一晚，在CIA，在每一场温彻斯特的棋盘上，用纱布，用领带，包括用毛巾，虽然我怀疑你没那个本事——你甚至可以操纵我自己把自己勒死，从而避免你看到的曾经发生过的未来。要知道在那之前我没有头盔是无法抵抗你的。”

查尔斯抬起头，阴着脸不说话。

艾瑞克感到了愤怒，没来由的。苦涩的怒火抓住他的情绪，他已经很多年没有这样了，不是因为人类对变种人的恶意和伤害，而是一个完全私人的、甚至没有逻辑的理由。然而他不可能蠢到跟查尔斯的幻象动手，因此他决定先去清理自己，毕竟他现在刚刚射完。他从床上站起来，脱下黏湿的内裤，赤裸着向浴室走去，查尔斯的幻象一动不动地看着他，目光扫过他的下体，扫过他的背肌，扫过他的腰和臀部。艾瑞克知道查尔斯喜欢什么，或者说，曾经喜欢什么。他用能力把浴室的门关上。他知道这门挡不住查尔斯，真正的查尔斯现在大概在大宅里，不需要用眼睛也能知道他身上每一个痕迹。他像是发泄似的让龙头自动拧开。

热水从头顶倾泻而下。

他出来的时候依然赤裸着，毫不介意地把身体暴露在查尔斯面前。他们对彼此的身体熟悉得很，遮掩没有太大意义。而查尔斯的幻象还坐在房间里，两只手放在大腿上，好像一直就那么等着他。

“所以，你决定了吗？”艾瑞克嘲讽地说，“回去当你的教授，还是现在就控制我用电话线把自己吊死。”

然而当查尔斯向他伸出手的时候，他却无法拒绝。

查尔斯无言地把他拉向自己，轻柔的吻落在腰部，然后是胯骨，意味不言而喻。艾瑞克在心里告诫自己不要为这些假象蒙蔽，但查尔斯的爱抚永远都会令他沉迷，就如同此刻查尔斯的手指嵌在他身体里，每一次屈伸都让他无力自拔。查尔斯了解他，了解他的身体和需要——这久违的，十年未有的性事。

艾瑞克没有理由不接受。

直到他们在床上滚成一团，他的腿搭上查尔斯的肩膀，他还在自我斗争，告诫自己这是幻觉，查尔斯并不存在，插入他身体的是虚构的想象，他此刻正被空洞的性器贯穿，而实际上只是独自一人躺在床上，双腿打开，腰腹拱起，摆出羞耻的姿态。然而查尔斯温柔地推进，亲吻和爱抚像落雨一样包围他，尖锐的快感说服了他的意志力。查尔斯是如此让人无法拒绝，哪怕他本人正在数百公里之外，用非凡的大脑操着他。

幻象的查尔斯比过去任何时候都更富有力量，一次又一次地朝他顶进去，一次又一次地将他推向高潮，但又每一个动作都体现着柔情与关切。艾瑞克不知道自己是否有过尖叫，他喘得几乎要窒息，只能在一波一波的狂浪中伸长手臂将查尔斯揽进怀里，他感到对方的头抵进颈窝，温柔地亲吻他脖子上的伤口。伤口依然疼痛，但温暖，并且这些痛苦根本无法与查尔斯带来的一切相比。

他不知道他们究竟做了多久。在他又一次射完之后查尔斯细细地亲吻他依旧黏湿的腿间，然后一路上移，从平坦的小腹划过起伏的胸膛，然后回到锁骨。查尔斯的双手握住他的脖子，窒息再一次近在咫尺，他没有反抗。

查尔斯松开手。

“……希望。“

”什么？“

“我们都要为自己所做的负责。”查尔斯说，“但未来已经被改变了。我看到的未来并不会发生。”

“但我仍旧不会停止，在变种人获得应有的权力之前。“艾瑞克喘息着回答。

“那么我也不会停止阻止你，在你造成更大的伤害之前。“说完，他亲吻对方的嘴唇。

艾瑞克放任自己沉落在性事中。查尔斯爱他，憎恨他，想要阻止他，甚至想要把他送上审判的绞架。他知道自己永远无法停止，但也永远不会拒绝。

他醒来的时候身体还是汗湿的。床单在身下皱巴巴的，记录着刚才发生的事情。他不得不撑起来，让自己走向浴室。查尔斯的身影已经消失了，看样子幻象并没有想象中那样持久。

浴室的镜子破旧且脏，但还是能看清艾瑞克身上的痕迹。幻象基本没有给他留下太多印记，像是掐过的淤青之类，但腿间一塌糊涂的精液还是看得一清二楚。

与之相对的，脖子上的伤口已经被很好地包扎过了。干净的绷带紧缚着脖颈，如同纯洁的绞索无法逃脱。

查尔斯长叹一口气，取下主脑的头盔，手指有些颤抖。

汉克有些着急地跟了过来。

”教授，不是说了主脑还没有修好，你不告诉我就一个人使用恐怕不安全……“

查尔斯把头盔放回主脑的控制台，操作轮椅转向汉克，语气充满安慰：“放心，汉克，我已经试过了，它现在已经可以正常运作了，而且比以前更有效，非常感谢你的新设计。”

汉克还是忧心忡忡地看着他。查尔斯拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，慢慢地让轮椅滑向门外的走廊。汉克简单地检查了一下主脑，没有发现异常，于是跟上教授的轮椅。

“教授，你还好吗，你看上去很累。”

轮椅停了下来。

“汉克，你上一次玩上吊人*是什么时候？”

完全没料到这个话题走向的研究员差点摔了眼镜。“我，我不记得了，大概是在大学？太久了……”

教授没有回答他。过了一会儿，轮椅又开始慢慢移动。教授的声音从前方模糊地传来。

“我也觉得，我上一次玩这个游戏玩得太久了……每一步都在把自己送上绞架，到最后谁也逃脱不了。”

汉克突然觉得教授的背影看上去疲倦而又沧桑，那语气不像在谈论一个文字游戏，更像在回忆漫长的人生。

“谁也逃脱不了。”

教授对他露出一个悲伤的笑容，然后慢慢离开了走廊。

**[I can’t leave him.]**

  * Fin



*上吊人：Hangman，两个人猜单词的文字游戏，猜错一个字母就画条线，直到把上吊小人画完。又叫“绞刑架”(Gallows)或“吊颈游戏”(The Game of Hanging)。参考百度百科“Hangman”词条。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年。


End file.
